A Friend in Deed
by TheLivingBeckyBotsford
Summary: In one situation, Becky feels nervous transforming in front of Violet for the first time. In the other, Becky and Violet go to art class but when duty calls, Violet covers up for her. One-shot. Prequel to A Secret Unearthed. Sequel to The Playdate. I do not own WordGirl.


**Hey Everyone! Yea, it's me, TheLivingBeckyBotsford! So, this is the sequel to "The Playdate" that some people were asking for. It isn't so long, forgive me for that, but there are two different scenes, and Violet knows Becky's secret in both. I'd like to thank KimDWil71 for giving me the idea of the first scene..And IsabellaWinxSirenix for giving me the title idea+cover page**

**These are quotes that have nothing to do with this, just randomness, plus, I feel like quoting!:**

***squeaks***

**"*yawns*It sounded like you said someone turned the moon into cheese...Wait, what? Someone turned the moon into cheese? Who would want to do-*gasps* Dr. Two Brains! WORD UP!**

***Huggy falls down***

**"Are you sure you're ready to battle Two Brains and his henchmen?"**

***squeaks***

**"Top form, huh?"**

**"Oh! Gah! One more try! _HYAH!_"**

**~Becky and Bob in "Hello New Year, Goodbye Moon"(if anyone is curious, it is on the PBS Video Player)**

**That's all I have to say, onto the fanfic now!**

* * *

(One day in Fair City, Becky and Violet are spending the day together at Violet's house)

"Thanks for inviting me so we can watch the Pretty Princess finale together, Violet.", Becky said.

"No problem, Becky! I love spending time with my best friend!", Violet replied, smiling.

_'I hope I don't get interrupted by a villain robbing something today, it's the **FINALE!**', _Becky thought

(10 minutes later, Becky and Violet are still watching Pretty Princess, not getting interrupted.)

(But, just then, Becky hears the bell ringing from the local sandwich shop)

"Ugh, really?!", Becky said.

"What is it Becky?", Violet said, wondering why her friend was acting like this.

"A villain is robbing the sandwich shop, probably Chuck. I have to go, I'll come back as soon as I finish, okay Violet?" Becky replied.

"Sure thing, Becky" Violet said.

(Becky is about to transform in front of Violet, but she gets a nervous feeling)

"Is there something wrong, Becky?" Violet inquired, though it was obvious that there was.

"Uh..N-N-Nothing is wrong. Heh..nothing- " Becky faltered.

"Becky, I **know** something is wrong" Violet said.

"It's just that it's the first time I transform in front of anyone, other than Huggy or the Narrator." Becky said.

Violet assured her, "It's fine, I won't do anything. And I promise not to tell a living soul who you are."

(With that, Becky thanked her, transformed and left)

(5 minutes later, she goes to the sandwich shop, takes Chuck to jail, returns to Violet's house and continues the day with Violet)

...

(It's a Saturday morning in Fair City, as Violet and Becky are walking towards art class)

Violet: Becky, I'm just curious, does anyone else know that you're WordGirl?

Becky: Well, there is Huggy, your cat, Priscilla/Fluffy**(it's your choice, whatever name you like better)** and my grandfather, Bampy.

Violet: How do Priscilla and Bampy know?

Becky: Remember that Halloween you dressed up as WordGirl? (Violet nods) When Tobey was taking everyone's candy, and you took Bob to use him as your sidekick. I knew that since you had no supernatural powers, I had to destroy the robots, so I transformed, Priscilla/Fluffy looked shocked but she obviously didn't tell for my grandfather, Bampy...(she tells Violet what happened in "Bampy Battles Bots")

Violet: I'm surprised you told me before you're own family...

Becky: Remember when the Lexonite crashed here?(Violet nods) After that, I felt I've kept it from my dad and TJ too long, that I was WordGirl, so I told them. Heck, I even told them my origin story. Yet, they still didn't believe me, so I gave up telling them. Then another time...(she tells her what happened in "Two-Brains Forgets")

Violet: About the Lexonite, is that why you told me you were allergic to it after I gave you that pony-shaped brooch?

Becky: Yep, when I figured it was Lexonite, I told you I was allergic, even though I really liked it. That is also the reason the villains went amok and took advantage that I was unable to fight them.

(A few minutes later, they reach art class)

(In the middle of art class, someone comes into the room, panicking)

Exposition Guy: HELP! Someone is robbing the bank! HELLLPP! Wait, is this the police station?

Everyone:(annoyed tone) Downstairs...(Exposition Guy runs off)

Becky:(whispering to Violet) I have to go and stop a villain, can you please cover up for where I went or something?

Violet: Sure thing!

(5 minutes later)

Ms. Champlain: Violet, do you know where Becky went?

Violet: (coming up with an excuse) She went to a doctor appointment and she wash in a rush and was about to be late, so she couldn't tell you.

(Meanwhile, at the bank...)

WordGirl: Stop right there, Butcher!

Butcher: You won't stopify me this time! CHICKEN POT POW!

WordGirl:(bursts out of meat) The word is stop not 'stopify', Butcher.(She ties him up, takes him to jail, and goes back to art class)

Violet: Becky! You're back for you're appointment early!(winks at her)

Becky: It didn't take as long as I expected...

(Art class ends 15 minutes later)

(As Becky and Violet walk home)

Becky: Thanks for covering up for me, Violet. You are a great friend!

Violet: Aww..thanks, Becky! And I don't mind covering up for you one bit!

Becky: (They reach her house) Well, here is my house, see at school on Monday, Violet!

Violet: Bye!

(They wave at each other, then Becky enters her house and Violet herself heads home)

* * *

**It looks shorter than I thought!(Sorry!) **

**Yep, that's pretty much it! The last one was script style because I wanted to do both styles. Plus, the second one fitted script-style more, in my opinion**

**I hope you liked it!**

**A few words from my characters:**

**Violet: Please review !**

**Becky: Have a nice day, people! Oh yeah, one more thing...**

**Violet and Becky: THANK YOU FOR READING THIS STORY! ****  
**

**...**

**Yea, please review, you don't know how happy it makes me feel :)**

**And, I'm not quitting writing, but when I get ideas, I'll post! :D**

**Well, Catcha Later!(You're awesome if you know where that's from!)**


End file.
